Layla (Aisha's Cousin)
Princess Layla is the youngest princess of the mermaids and tritons as well as being their Guardian Fairy. She is the youngest daughter of Queen Ligea and King Neptune. She has two older brothers, Nereus and Tritannus and an older sister, Tressa. She is also Aisha's cousin. She is one of the founding members of the Winx Club, being the fourth Winx girl introduced after Bloom, Stella and Flora, and is an alumna of the Alfea College for Fairies. The team usually relies on her for her genuine and caring advise. Personality When first introduced, Layla behaves quiet and shy, often depending on Adelaide for almost everything. She speaks very little, rarely forming a full sentence and mostly choosing to speak with her eyes. When she does choose to speak, it is often very blunt. Her expressions and voice are also described as "emotionless" and even "robotic," but she is shown to actively restrain her emotions rather than be void of them. As the series progresses, Layla begins to express the emotions she feels and becomes better at talking. Initially, Layla seems like the pampered princess, asking for the most trivial tasks to be done for her and complaining about the girls (or anything really) being too loud. She can even be a bit aggressive if people get too loud, as shown by her shoving an apple in Stella's mouth when she wouldn't stop talking. As the series progresses, she starts to become more humble and caring. She even begins to act polite or cute and innocent, even patronizing, and during rare moments she even seems to give genuinely positive and wise advice. Her wish reveals more about her personality: she wants to fulfill Adelaide's wish. Instead of making her own wish, Layla would rather give her wish to Adelaide. Due to her jealousy and selfishness in the past, Layla unintentionally hurt Adelaide by "taking away her happiness," as Layla puts it. Filled with regret, she wants to do whatever possible to give Adelaide her happiness back and learn to live without her. Layla shows a great maturity in owning up to her mistake and also an intense fondness for Adelaide. It is eventually revealed that Layla has a split personality, which goes by the name of Adelaide, who has increased strength and whose personality is the dark side of Layla's. Her Adelaide personality manifests itself whenever Layla feels an abnormal amounts of stress, or, in some cases, whenever Adelaide wants to take over her body. This way, Adelaide is supposed to work as a body guard for Layla. It is stated that Layla is aware of Adelaide and what she is doing. However, Layla is, by far, shown to be the more dominant personality. Adelaide is solitary and doesn't usually like being around people. She is unstable because of her very short temper and becomes extremely angry if she is ticked off. She is very easy to provoke, and will not hesitate to resort to violence if she starts to lose her patience. She has hospitalized all 50,000 of the people she's attacked. With her above average strength, it is almost always a disaster to have her around. Other times, though, when she is able to get away, Adelaide is a musical genius and composes amazing music whenever she gets the chance. But Adelaide is very jealous and overprotective, keeping tabs on Layla when she goes out and being wary of strangers. This is later revealed to probably be because she wants to be there at all times to care for Layla so she doesn't get hurt. Adelaide cares a great deal for Layla's well being, since she tries to protect her. Adelaide acts like an older sister figure to Layla, even going as far as cooking for her, looking out for her at night, and even taking most of the hits in a battle as to let Layla not feel the pain. It is heavily hinted that Adelaide has been in fights in the past with how she can take care of herself, how she was rough with Layla at first, and how she has no fear of anyone. Adelaide is the most selfless with her wish and actions next to Layla. She learned to love art through Layla. It is later revealed that Adelaide is, in fact, not an effect of a split personality but was actually Layla's twin sister, who died before she was born and her heart was implanted into Layla. Possibly according to Adelaide, after the events of season 5, Layla now suffers from PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder), but in a more severe form called complex post-traumatic stress disorder, or C-PTSD, which is when the victim has to suffer repetitions of psychological and emotional abuse. Because of her deep family bond with Tritannus, just seeing him as an evil person drove Layla insane to the point that she will do anything to doubt what she was seeing. Her love for the ocean is shown to be so strong that she stated, "I can't be a single day away from the ocean." She will do anything just to see the ocean, especially Andros' ocean, that she will go insane just seeing the ocean being mistreated. When pushed to her limit, Layla will do anything even if it's a risk. Curiosities Birthday: December 1st Astrological Sign: Triton Favorite Food: Apples Favorite Color: Blue Favorite Hobby: Swimming Ideal Boyfriend: Cronus Best Friend: Frost Favorite Movies: Romance Loves: Swimming in the Ocean Favorite Music: Everything! Favorite Spell: Voice of the Sea Magical Abilities Winx Club Layla, as the Fairy of Oceans, has ocean-based powers listed below: Ocean Magic Layla can wield magic powers related to the oceans, allowing for magical control over the oceans and/or their aspects, or drawing on their mystical energies to perform magical feats. Aquatic Life Manipulation Layla can control marine life, from creatures that dwell in shallow water, to the ones who dwell in the abyss. Layla may use this ability offensively or defensively depending on the situation. Mermaid Physiology Layla, with this ability, can transform into a mermaid, a being with the upper body of a woman and the lower body (in taur-style) of a sea animal/creature (mainly either that of a fish or cetacean). She is able to transform completely into her humanoid form to move on land. Water Flight Layla, with this ability, can fly, glide and/or levitate through manipulation of water. She can fly at varying speeds, levitate, or propel herself without taking flight, including enhanced jumping by a short burst of flight. Bubble/Foam Manipulation Layla can create, shape and manipulate bubbles (including liquid-, soap-/anti-bubbles) and foam, a substance that is formed by trapping pockets of gas in a liquid or solid. Ocean Communication Layla can communicate with the ocean, including animals, plants, the water, weather, etc., either telepathically, by speaking verbally, or by touching it physically. Oceans can tell Layla of what happened or what is happening, help her to track someone at long distance away, etc. Oceanic Domain Layla has authority and control over the ocean, a place where sea monsters and even prisoners stay. Layla can control the sea and storms as she sees fit. Due to her being young and inexperienced, however, she is only able to use this ability when angered, shown in season 5. Ocean Embodiment Layla embodies and personifies the ocean, which allows her limitless control over the ocean and everything connected to it. She can create tidal waves, sink islands, create water spouts and hurricanes, etc. Abilities Underwater Combat Layla can use expert combat skills while underwater where it is very hard to move around under normal circumstances. Layla is instantly adapted to the water and can move fast and strong without watery restrictions or water pressure. Underwater Breathing Layla can breathe in both water and air and is capable of staying underwater as long as she likes and reemerge ready to breathe oxygen again. Underwater Senses Layla has extremely accurate senses while underwater, allowing her to see, hear, taste, feel and smell underwater with the utmost of clarity without having to lose any clearness in any of her own senses, and have more clarity than anyone else that is the part of the same race as she is. Master Swimmer Layla is an exceedingly capable swimmer, seeing as fighting in an underwater environment is her specialty. She can swim at incredible speeds, unrestricted by water resistance. Layla is capable of performing short "dashes" underwater, allowing increased speed and even changing direction in mid-swim. She can bounce on the surface of water by literally skipping across it, defying the surface tension and bouncing as easily as she would be able to jump on land. Layla also can walk or run on the surface of water by literally defying the surface tension and can move across the surface of water as easily as she would be able to move on land. Relationships Adelaide Adelaide is Layla's knight and closest companion. The two have been together ever since Layla was born. She also affectionately calls Adelaide "Adi," a nickname which only she is allowed to use. At first, Layla relies on Adelaide for anything and everything, from providing her food to fixing her ribbon. Nonetheless, Adelaide is completely loyal to Layla, and the two are almost inseparable, quite literally at first, but even after they were separated. They have a very close relationship, often hugging and reading each other's expressions. Layla views taking care of her "young mistress" as her duty in life and Layla becomes anxious when Adelaide is not around. Adelaide is very protective of Layla, going so far as to believe that Layla does not need anyone in her life but her, although she changes that belief when she met Cronus. She became volatile, rash, and violent, although after everyone's efforts and Cronus' words, Adelaide eventually calmed down and realized that Cronus was genuine in his concern. As such, Adelaide reverted back into Layla willingly. However, Layla wishes to become independent from Adelaide. She feels immense guilt over the fact that she ruined Adelaide's happiness in the past due to her own jealousy and dependence on her, and even wants to utilize her wish to help her. She does her best to distance herself from Adelaide, which upsets both of them. The two are shown to genuinely care for each other and constantly try to do right by the other. Quotes Layla Quotes "Water is patient, Adi. Water just waits. Wears down the cliff tops, the mountains. The whole of the world. Water always wins." "I could control every creature that lives in the sea. But I don't think either of you know what that really means. Do you know, do you understand, do you have any idea how much life there is in just one single square mile of sea? I don't think you do... and if you multiply that by lots of miles in every direction... I'd never seen anything like it in my whole life... and God as my witness, I hope to never see it again." Trivia * She quietly mentions that she loves apples, though Cronus is told not to give her too many. Apparently sugar makes her aggressive, though if given many she appears more so drunk than aggressive. * Layla refers to Adelaide as "Adi." * Layla has the ability to see the future. In her world, her purple eyes were signs of these abilities and the mark of a guardian. * Layla has the same name as her cousin's only in Seasons 2, 3 and 4. Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters